


La Paix Véritable

by Aurazen



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurazen/pseuds/Aurazen





	1. Prologue

Ce monde est cruel... je le sais depuis que j'y suis né.

Mais par "cruel", j'entends que l'on ne peut rien changer à son fonctionnement, quoi que l'on fasse. Les rouages de la science sont ancrés dans la matrice, et ce, depuis la nuit des temps. Plus important encore : l’existence de certains principes repose uniquement sur leur intemporalité, ainsi que sur la bêtise des Hommes à reproduire les mêmes erreurs, encore et encore. C'est le cas de la guerre... et de la paix. Le conflit nourrit la haine, la haine mène à la vengeance, et le cycle de la destruction se répète inéluctablement.

Nous, humains comme Pokémon, n'avons connu que la guerre, des années durant. Mais qu'en est-il de la paix ? Pouvons-nous prétendre avoir déjà été en paix, ne serait-ce que quelques instants ? Qui répond oui, ment. Celui qui n'a connu le conflit, source de tous les maux, n'a en réalité jamais vécu. C'est pourquoi humains et Pokémon ont, dans un intérêt commun, cherché la bonne entente. Or, cette recherche a résulté d'une opposition entre Idéal et Réalité, deux visions radicalement opposées. Cela a causé - dans un premier temps - la fracture d'un continent, puis dans un second, la fracture d’une complicité millénaire entre les humains et leurs fidèles compagnons. La première a eu lieu il y a 5000 ans, et la seconde, il y a à peine 300 ans. Les deux camps ont donc compris que, paradoxalement, la quête de cette paix n'amènerait que des convergences d’opinions, alimentant encore et toujours le cycle de la haine.

La paix véritable n’est-elle alors qu’une illusion, une utopie, un paradoxe existentiel ? Est-ce une quête désespérée, ou un mensonge bien écrit ? Est-ce une vie malhonnête et niaise dans un monde faussement paisible, ou bien une destinée fatale dans un purgatoire sans filtre ? Si vous cherchez la réponse à cette question, vous ne verrez plus jamais cet univers de la même façon.

Ce monde est uniquement peuplé de Pokémon, toutes ces créatures mystiques que vous connaissez si bien. Cette histoire, quant à elle, est contée dans le royaume d’Irène, gouverné par le Roi Colhomard qui porte la couronne depuis bientôt 15 ans. Irène est une déformation du mot Eireine, qui signifie "paix" en grec ; ses premiers habitants l'ont baptisée ainsi car ils pensaient que ce nom serait propice à l'atmosphère que dégage cette région.

Les habitants de ce petit royaume vivaient heureux, en paix et ne manquaient de rien, si ce n'est d'agitation. La météo se faisait souvent clémente, et les paysages ne manquaient pas de diversité : un immense désert aride, des montagnes glaciales et escarpées, et de larges plaines emplies de fleurs s’étendant à perte de vue. Dans ce petit royaume qui respirait la joie, le bien-être et le bonheur, tout allait pour le mieux… jusqu’à ce qu’un tragique événement sanglant n'éclate sur le territoire et ne vienne briser le doux quotidien de ses habitants. Des armées, d’innombrables hordes de Pokémon venus de royaumes voisins, apparurent tout d’abord à la frontière Nord du Royaume d’Irène. Ils chargèrent sans crier gare et décimèrent une bonne partie des montagnes nordiques, emportant au passage les habitations et autres infrastructures qui faisaient le charme de cette région enneigée. Des Pokémon, principalement de type Glace et Acier, dévastèrent tout ce qu'ils purent trouver : maisons, magasins, hommes et femmes ; rien ne semblait pouvoir échapper à leur courroux destructeur. Tous ces étrangers semblaient être dans une colère noire... y avait-il une quelconque raison à cela ?

En apprenant la terrible nouvelle, le Commandant Cizayox, plus haut responsable des Territoires du Nord, fut envoyé sur le champ de bataille depuis la Capitale dans l'espoir de cesser cette guerre naissante. Un échec cuisant. De par son intervention, les pertes de civils avaient néanmoins pu être limitées, mais la zone d'activité du territoire Nord du Royaume avait beaucoup reculé, à tel point qu'il ne restait qu'une seule montagne encore habitable. C'est cette montagne que l'on nommera le "Mont Rescapé" quelques années plus tard, en référence à ces tragiques événements.

Toutefois, quelques heures après le début des affrontements au Nord, des altercations similaires avaient été signalées à la fois dans les Terres de l’Est et dans la forêt de l’Ouest. Après que les deux Commandants respectifs de ces zones aient été mobilisés pour tenter de contrôler la situation, un messager fut immédiatement envoyé au Sud afin de prévenir les habitants et soldats locaux de la possibilité d’une attaque imminente. Mais il était déjà trop tard. La Zone Aride, un immense désert aménagé au Sud du Royaume, avait été balayée sans la moindre difficulté. Ce paysage devenu chaotique n'était plus que débris, poussière et sang. Le Commandant Ursaring, responsable des territoires du Sud, se trouvait sur place au moment de la fâcheuse rencontre, mais il lui avait été impossible de faire quoi que ce soit à cause d’un cruel manque d’effectifs. Les troupes ont dû battre en retraite pour éviter davantage de pertes, car la défaite était inévitable au vu de la puissance des forces ennemies.

Les villages du Sud furent décimés, suivis de la zone que l’on nomme la Campagne. C’était une région se situant pour sa plus grande partie entre la Capitale, au centre du Royaume, et les Terres Arides au Sud ; un lieu de vie idéal pour les amoureux de la nature, et ceux qui souhaitaient passer leur vie à la côtoyer sous toutes ses formes. Mais après le passage de ces armées meurtrières, la nature qu’il restait à présent était plus proche d'un Enfer que du Paradis dont tous les habitants faisaient jusque-là l’éloge.

Mais alors que les troupes ennemies avaient occupé la majeure partie du pays, elles décidèrent un jour de se retirer inexplicablement, avant de décamper aussi vite qu'elles n'étaient apparues. Certaines terres conquises purent alors être récupérées par le Royaume d'Irène, sans que personne ne sache précisément ce qu'il s'était passé, ou ce qui avait poussé les soldats ennemis à faire volte-face. Durant la reconstruction de ces zones détruites, le Roi Colhomard essaya tant bien que mal d'établir un dialogue avec les Royaumes voisins pour comprendre la situation, sans succès. À peine se présentait-il aux frontières avec sa garde rapprochée, que les soldats voisins lui ordonnaient de déguerpir sans lui donner d'explications.

Alors que la reconstruction prenait peu à peu place dans tous les recoins du pays, la défaite du Royaume fut très difficile à surmonter pour la population restante. Le Roi Colhomard, jugé inutile et incompétent suite à ce fiasco, se fit huer par le peuple jusqu’à ce qu’il décide de laisser le trône derrière lui. Il se résigna à rester plus longtemps à la tête du pays et retourna à son ancienne fonction de simple Lieutenant des forces de l'ordre. C’est alors qu’une assemblée, nommée le Conseil des Dragons, fit son apparition à la Capitale et prit le pouvoir par un Coup d'État. Leur objectif ? Redresser le pays et l'aider à guérir de ses blessures.

Parmi les villages dévastés de la Campagne, en figure un qui formera le point de départ de cette histoire. L’endroit où tout a commencé pour un jeune Riolu, enfant de la Grande Guerre et premier témoin du cycle de la vengeance. Cette histoire ne racontera pas son périple, ni celui de ses semblables, mais bien celui d’une nation toute entière, plongée dans le chaos.

Bienvenue dans la Paix Véritable.


	2. Naissance

…  
…

\- "Aura…? Réveille-toi ! C’est Maman ! Je t’en supplie, réveille-toi…"

Lorsqu’il entendit la voix étouffée et paniquée de sa mère, le jeune Riolu ouvrit lentement les yeux. Une certaine lumière l’aveuglait, l’empêchant de voir correctement ce qu’il se passait autour de lui. Il fut cependant perturbé par un détail : cette lumière n’était pas celle du soleil levant, celle qu’il avait l’habitude de voir tous les matins au réveil… elle provenait bien de dehors, mais il faisait nuit ; il pouvait le voir malgré les fenêtres closes de sa chambre. De plus, il n’avait pas froid… les nuits de la campagne sont pourtant fraîches en cette saison. Il sentait que son corps se réchauffait à chaque seconde. Il n’en était pas mécontent, mais il sentait que quelque chose clochait.

\- "Aura !"

Perdu dans ses pensées, le Riolu en avait oublié les appels affolés de sa mère. Il tourna la tête vers elle, les yeux encore à moitié clos. Sa mère, une Lucario, le regardait d’un air inquiet, mais elle sourit le temps de quelques secondes lorsqu’il se réveilla.

\- "Vite, mon chéri, dépêche-toi de te lever... on doit partir tout de suite !" lui dit-elle sur un ton précipité.

\- "Hein…? Où ça ?" demanda Aura de sa petite voix encore faible.

\- "Pas le temps de t’expliquer." répondit-elle. "Le village est attaqué… on doit s’en aller le plus vite possible ! Viens !"

La mère du Riolu le prit par la main et le traîna de force hors de son petit lit douillet, mais heureusement, il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps à ce dernier pour comprendre la gravité de la situation. Il avait, depuis sa naissance, cette faculté de pressentir les choses, tout comme le reste de sa lignée. Le jeune Pokémon tint alors fermement la main de sa mère tandis que celle-ci l’emmenait jusqu’à la porte de la maison. Un autre Lucario se tenait à la porte, regardant les alentours par l’ouverture et guettant le bon moment pour sortir. Il se retourna vers sa femme et son fils.

\- "Ah, Viviane ! Il est réveillé ?"

\- "Oui, mais on lui expliquera plus tard... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Arthur...?!" demanda la mère paniquée, au bord des larmes.

\- J’ai l’impression que ça s’est calmé dehors… on devrait pouvoir sortir d’ici quelques minutes."

Aura se frotta un œil et bâilla, tandis que son père retourna faire le guet.

"Je l'espère…" répondit sa mère dans un soupir angoissé.

De longues minutes passèrent, elles furent probablement parmi les plus longues de sa vie. Un air chaud soufflait par la porte de la maison, faisant flotter les mèches encore décoiffées du jeune garçon somnolent. Sa mère ne lâcha pas sa main, et la resserrait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Le jeune Pokémon finit par regarder sa mère ; des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front, et elle tremblait. Elle avait peur. Elle regarda son fils et tomba à genoux pour le prendre dans ses bras, lui murmurant les mots réconfortants d’une mère :

\- "Ça va aller, ne t’inquiète pas… on va s’en sortir…"  
Mais il ne semblait pas avoir entièrement saisi ces paroles...

Le père fit signe à sa famille de se rapprocher. La mère se releva péniblement, se préparant mentalement à ce qui l’attendait dehors. Aura, ignorant presque tout de la situation, se contenta de rester en retrait. Soudain, le père s’écria :

\- "Maintenant ! On y va !"

Il ouvrit la porte en bois d’un coup sec et sortit, suivi de sa femme et de son fils. Dès lors qu’il mit un pied dehors, un spectacle de désolation se présenta à lui : l’entièreté de son village baignait dans des flammes ardentes. Seules quelques maisons, dont la sienne, avaient été épargnées. Une immonde odeur de grillé parcourait l’air, et un nuage de cendres noirâtres surplombait tout le village. Il n’y avait plus la moindre trace de végétation ; l’herbe avait séché, les arbres brûlé, et les fleurs fané. Le père pointa de sa patte une direction : celle de la clairière de la forêt. Il prit la main à son épouse se mirent à courir tous les trois, aussi vite qu’ils le purent. Durant leur course, ils s'efforcèrent de ne pas regarder les dépouilles, aussi bien des maisons que de leurs amis. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire à présent, c'était prier pour qu’il n'arrive rien aux autres. Ils ne parvenaient pas à réfléchir, leurs esprits étaient sans cesse tourmentés par les cris d’horreur et de douleur provenant du village. Le crépitement des flammes et les bruits d'explosions résonnaient incessamment dans leurs têtes, sans qu’ils ne puissent y faire quoi que ce soit. Ils continuèrent leur course effrénée sans se retourner, hormis le petit garçon : il regarda une dernière fois derrière lui, et contempla sa maison disparaître à son tour dans les flammes de l’Enfer.

Mais malgré leurs efforts pour rester discrets, leur petite escapade ne passa pas inaperçue : un Camérupt, un Typhlosion et un Rhinocorne les aperçurent quelques maisons plus loin et foncèrent sur eux frénétiquement. Arthur cria :

\- "COUREZ !"

Les trois fugitifs accélérèrent le pas pour tenter de les semer. La resporation haletante, Aura avait du mal à les suivre à cause de ses petites pattes. Si au moins ils pouvaient à atteindre la forêt, il serait plus facile pour eux de les perdre dans la broussaille. Alors que le père réfléchissait désespérément à un plan pour les sortir de là, les grands bruits de pas des assaillants se rapprochaient. Maintenir la cadence était difficile, mais ils avaient l'avantage de connaître le terrain. Une fois arrivés au pied de la forêt, ils se faufilèrent entre les arbres déchirés et calcinés. Heureusement, il restait quelques buissons pour se cacher en cas de besoin. Ils se mirent à monter la pente ; leur objectif était d'atteindre le sommet de la colline.

\- "ALLEZ ! On est presque à la clairière !" s'exclama Arthur, comprenant que le plus dur était désormais derrière eux. Mais peut-être aurait-il dû regarder devant...

Un gigantesque arbre enflammé s’effondra sous leurs yeux, bloquant entièrement le passage. Le feu se propagea sur les herbes alentour, leur coupant toute déviation. Les trois poursuivants derrière eux s’étaient dangereusement rapprochés.

\- "On ne peut pas contourner, ils vont nous rattraper ! Arthur !!"

\- (Merde !! C'est pas possible, pourquoi maintenant ?!) pensa Arthur, enragé par sa désillusion.

Il soupira. Peut-être les dieux se jouaient-ils de lui, et de sa malchance. Résigné, il prit une longue inspiration et s'approcha de sa femme :

\- "Viviane. Pars avec Aura, je vais gagner du temps."

\- "Quoi ?! Non ! N’y va pas, c'est de la folie ! Il doit y avoir un autre moyen..." le supplia t-elle d’une voix fébrile, des larmes apparaissant au coin de ses yeux.

\- "Non, il le faut. Je vais les retenir suffisamment longtemps, alors courez jusqu'au Refuge. Quand j'en aurai fini avec ceux-là, je vous rejoindr-"

\- "Mais tu pourrais y rester !!"

\- "Pourquoi c'est si dur pour toi de me faire confiance ?! hurla Arthur, désespéré. Un silence suivit.

"Je sais que j'ai échoué en tant que père... alors laisse-moi au moins une chance de me racheter !"

Viviane fondit en larmes. Elle n'avait plus les mots... et pourtant, elle ne voulait pas le voir partir... Arthur, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'en réchapperait pas, regarda une dernière fois sa femme.

"Désolé..."

Et il partit au pas de course, laissant derrière lui sa seule famille. Ces êtres qui représentaient pour lui l'amour, dans un monde où l'amour n'a pas sa place.

Viviane resta plantée là, sans bouger, les yeux humides et les jambes tremblantes, regardant son homme s’éloigner de plus en plus. Elle finit par lui crier, alors qu’il était déjà au loin :

\- "Espèce d’idiot !! Crétin fini ! Reviens en vie, sinon je te tue !"

Aura ne semblait pas avoir tout compris de cette dernière phrase. Sa mère finit toutefois de sécher ses larmes, puis prit la main de son fils et courut sans relâche vers la clairière de la forêt. Ils tournèrent le dos à celui qui s'était sacrifié pour eux ; on ne put entendre de cette scène que quelques explosions, une violente décharge de flammes et un hurlement de douleur.

Ils continuèrent leur course, sans laisser leurs émotions prendre le dessus. Avancer sans jamais s’arrêter, ne surtout pas regarder en arrière.

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent enfin à la clairière, ils prirent le temps de souffler pour reprendre des forces. Alors que Viviane sanglotait seule dans son coin, le petit Riolu murmurait :

\- "Papa…"

Il alla au chevet de sa mère et lui demanda, innocemment :

\- "Maman ? Est-ce que… Papa va revenir…?"

Un long silence s'ensuivit. Elle s'arrêta brusquement de pleurer, la respiration coupée, comme si on venait de lui mettre un coup de poing au ventre. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle avait de grands yeux rouges emplis de larmes.

\- "Il… P-Papa ne reviendra pas, mon chéri…" parvint-elle à articuler de sa voix faible et cassée.

\- "Mais… pourquoi…?" lui demanda t-il, intrigué par sa réponse.

Sa mère n’osa plus décrocher un mot. Elle alla s’agenouiller pour pleurer dans les bras de son fils, inconscient de la situation. Elle ne voulait pas le briser, lui qui était si jeune... Elle le serra dans ses bras, chérissant la dernière personne au monde qu'il lui restait. Après quelques minutes, elle cessa de pleurer et se releva.

\- "Le… Le Refuge ne doit plus être très loin… allons-y, Aura." lui dit-elle, marchant en direction du camp dans un dernier espoir.

À l'instant où elle prononça ces paroles, elle entendit une voix calme derrière elle :

\- "Oh, parce que vous allez quelque part ?"

À peine eut-elle entendu ces mots qu’elle sentit une forte chaleur au niveau de la poitrine. Par réflexe, elle baissa les yeux : la pointe d’une lame aiguisée lui ressortait du corps. Aura prit peur sur le coup et tomba à terre. Le sang ruisselait de sa plaie, et l'assassin retira sa lame d’un coup sec. Viviane s'écroula. Le garçon se tenait face à son corps, impuissant ; il la regarda, elle le regarda, et la dernière lueur de vie dans ses yeux s’étint définitivement avant de laisser place au néant. Aura n’osait plus bouger. Comme paralysé par l'horreur de la scène à laquelle il assistait. Il voulait fuir, s'en aller le plus loin possible, mais son corps refusait de lui obéir. Il se contenta de fixer la dépouille de sa défunte mère traînant sur le sol, son sang coulant sur une herbe devenue écarlate.

L’agresseur détacha son foulard et nettoya le sang sur la lame de son bras.

\- "Navré. Il est lâche de prendre les gens par derrière."

Une autre voix, féminine cette fois, se fit entendre:

\- "Ohhh, regardez-moi ce bout de chou !" s’exclama t-elle en se rapprochant lentement de l'enfant. "Dis, t'es perdu ? Tu cherches ta maman ? Ça tombe bien, je vais t’envoyer la retrouver, héhé !"

Elle brandit sa grande patte et en sortit une paire de griffes acérées, puis exécuta un brusque mouvement. Un bras la retint de commettre l’acte. Une troisième voix, celle à qui devait appartenir le bras, fit surface :

\- "Ça suffit, Béa. Tu crois pas que t'as assez joué ?"

\- "Mais de quoi je me mêle, Greg ?! Je fais c'que je veux, non ? C'est pas tous les jours qu'on a l’occasion de déchiqueter un enfant aussi adorable !" rétorqua violemment la prénommée Béa.

\- "Greg a raison, inutile de s’acharner. Concentre-toi plutôt sur la mission." lui rappela calmement la première voix.

\- "Oh non, tu vas pas t’y mettre aussi, Hal ! Tu viens de tuer cette femme dans son dos et tu oses encore me faire la leçon ?" répondit Béa d’un ton provocateur. "On devait seulement tuer si nécessaire, j'te rappelle..."

\- "Regarde, espèce de sotte." reprit Hal. "Tu vois ce village, là-bas ? C'est la guerre. Personne n'en ressort sans séquelles. Personne ne peut vivre avec ça sur le dos. Ces gens sont condamnés de toute manière, alors autant abréger leurs souffrances."

\- "Très bien, Môssieur cerveau, alors pourquoi tu m'as pas laissé crever le petit plus tôt ?!"

Le prénommé Greg reprit :

\- "Eh, tête de pioche. Regarde-le. Tu veux vraiment tuer ce pauvre gosse ? Tu crois vraiment qu’il représente une menace pour nous ? Fais comme tu veux, mais moi, je m’en tiens aux instructions. J’ai plus important à faire que de penser à mes petits plaisirs égoïstes."

\- "Tss… vous changerez jamais, vous deux. Toujours aussi rabat-joies !" soupira Béa.

Il y eut un grand silence. Le garçon entendait tout de cette conversation, mais n’osait pas relever la tête, par peur d’avoir un contact direct avec les assaillants. Il entendait tout mais ne voyait rien. Ou plutôt, il voyait tout mais ne voulait rien entendre ; il avait sous ses yeux toute sa vie, tous ses rêves, tous ses espoirs en lambeaux. Il entendait les assassins de sa mère, mais aussi des cris de désolation au loin, provenant de son village. À ce moment-là, Aura, du haut de ses sept ans, avait compris quelque chose : plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant. Ce silence pesant perdura pendant de longues secondes, jusqu’à ce que le nommé Hal ne prenne la parole :

\- "Quelqu’un vient. Nous ferions mieux de quitter les lieux."

\- "Ouais." répondirent Béa et Greg simultanément.

À peine eurent-ils prononcé ces mots qu’ils disparurent instantanément dans les ombres, aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient venus. Ils laissèrent derrière eux le petit Riolu, seul, faisant face au cadavre de sa mère.

C’est alors qu’il entendit de lourds bruits de pas, venant tout droit dans sa direction. Il ne put pas le voir tout de suite, mais il s’agissait de Kurt, un Bétochef et le doyen du village. Il était blessé à la tempe et se faisait courser par un Typhlosion, sûrement le même que tout à l’heure. Il accourut pour voir Aura :

\- "Hé, gamin ! Qu’est-ce que tu fous là ?! T’es pas blessé au moins ?"

Il remarqua alors le corps qui se trouvait aux pieds du jeune garçon : il la reconnut immédiatement. Il resta un moment sans voix, à regarder à la fois Aura, mais aussi le Typhlosion qui montait dangereusement la colline. Il prit alors la décision la plus difficile de sa vie : Il prit un de ses deux piliers de béton, et le projeta de toutes ses forces sur le Typhlosion. Ce dernier le prit en pleine tête et dégringola la pente à toute vitesse, avant de retomber au sol, inconscient. Cela revenait à abandonner un de ses piliers, mais cette nouvelle main libre lui permit de prendre le jeune Riolu sous son épaule. Ni une, ni deux, il déguerpit à toute vitesse en direction du Refuge. Aura ne put que voir sa pauvre mère s’éloigner de plus en plus, les voix des assassins résonnant douloureusement dans sa tête. Kurt, quant à lui, continua tant bien que mal sa course effrénée pour espérer rester en vie.


End file.
